Gauges are used to measure and display physical quantities of various objects. A comparative gauge is used to measure the difference between a “master” or a known sample versus various other parts or samples. Measurement gauges are often specifically designed for the part or parts they are intended to measure. Because some gauges are only capable of measuring a single part or component, multiple gauges are often required. Having to purchase and store multiple gauges results in higher costs, a larger storage area and it can require training for operators to learn how to operate each gauge. Some gauges are often rather large in size and awkward to hold and use. In many instances, ergonomic constraints require a user to bring the part to the gauge, as opposed to having the user bring the gauge to the part.
This disclosure aims at solving the problems mentioned above.